1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for manufacturing a necktie that has a number of components of a rigid material. Such a necktie is described in the German model patent 90 12 204, for example. Metal, wooden or synthetic materials, for example, are used for the components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production methods known to date for such or comparable articles do not meet the requirements of cost-favorable mass production. The German model patent 69 21 313 is mentioned here as an example; the stringing of the components on ribbons or cords is proposed in it.